He Belonged to Him
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Remus Lupin forgets to take his Wolf's Bane Potion on the night before the full and his inner wolf brings out a more sexualized version of Remus. James wishes he'd known about this before trying seduction tricks he's seen people use on the other boy. Warnings for smut, and manipulation. Written for Pinata Club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This story was written for Pinata Club. I choose to write for Hard Order and the task was all fics must include an Order member. I include James Potter who was a member of the Original Order of the Phoenix and Remus Lupin who was a member of both Orders of the Phoenix. Warnings for smut, and manipulation. If you are uncomfortable reading this content please turn back now. If you are alright reading this content I hope you enjoy He Belonged to Him.**

He never meant for it to go this far James Potter thinks as he remember how he had run his hands down Remus Lupin's chest in a rather suggestive way earlier. He's seen girls like kind that Sirius dates do this all the time and wonders dimly what would happen. He doesn't expect the moan that comes from Remus' lips as freely as though no one else was in the room. He goes to pull his hand back but Moony's grip had been tight and insistent on keeping the hand where it was.

Sirius had raised an eyebrow at them causing James' cheeks heat up at being caught in the act of touching Moony in such a way. "What are two doing?" he asked looking between his blushing best friend, and the boy holding his hand in a grip meant to still the action from going any further.

"N...n...nothing," is the only thing James could dumbly get out as Remus lets go of his hand. He had pulled the hand hastily away from the other boy but he can swear he saw something in Moony's eyes akin hunger and lust.

"I think I'll call it a night," Remus had stated as he stood up yawning.

James could swear that Remus had motioned him to follow him as he went up the stairs. Walking up the stair in way that is so not the Moony they all knew and loved. He had gotten up then making some excuse about having to get up early tomorrow to finish an essay for Potions which wasn't a lie either. But he wanted to get to the bottom of why Moony was acting so strange.

He had opened the door to find Remus pleasuring himself as he lay in James' bed. He tried to close the door quietly but Moony's hearing is really good. The hand that had been stroking his hard cock stilled as he looked over to find James standing in the doorway.

Remus had smiled and it was all wolf. He beckoned James into the room face a mask of lust and need and James finds himself walking further into the room.

As he approaches his own bed James noticed that Moony is actually lying naked in his bed. He had stopped himself near Sirius' bed which was closer than he wanted to get if what he thought was happening was happening.

"Moony," he began in a gently voice, "did you take potion tonight?"

"I'll take it tomorrow," came the lust filled voice. "Why are you all the way over there, James? Come over here."

"Moony, you're not yourself right..."

"Of course I'm not myself. Myself wouldn't ever dream of all the things I plan on doing to you." Remus had let go of his hard cock leaning on his hand motioned James over in a seductive way. "Don't make me get out this bed and come get you."

By look in Moony's eyes he knows the other boy has let the wolf part of him take over. He also knows that Remus in this mood would not hesitate to follow through on his threat. Shuffles his feet nervously as he makes his way closer to his bed and his naked friend.

"I'm not hurt, James," Remus told him as he pulled James down to sit on the side of his own bed. At first James thought that Moony had just laid his head on his lap until he felt his zipper being undone.

He goes to stand but Moony pushes him back on the bed with a strength belied the other boy's light frame.

"Just relax," came Remus' soft voice as he left a gentle trail of kisses down James' stomach. He tried to stop Moony before he got any further into his travels. "You're not relax. I can relax. I'll show you."

And before James can tell him not he feels a tongue lick his cock from the tip to his balls. He knows he doesn't give the heat he feels building permission to do so.

Moony gives him another seductive grin before James feels the other boy take his cock into his mouth. He feels Moony swallow against the gagging sensation that he knows the other boy must be feeling and he can't help the moan this elicits from him.

"That's much better," Remus gasps after pulls away from James' now hard cock. "Let's move onto something more fun."

James doesn't like the way that Moon says fun as the other boy's hand begins to stroke his cock in a way that made it twitch. The way he did when he pleasured himself to thought of Lily Evans. He feels himself being nudged onto his side and closes his eyes afraid of what is going to happen. He doesn't think Remus is aware of what he's doing. Remus in his right mind wouldn't be touching him in this way.

"Your tense," Remus murmurs against his neck, "it'll more if your tense."

Before James could ask what would hurt more the rip of sensitive flesh and a searing pain are the only answers he got. Moony's hand covers James' mouth as he holds James flush against him.

"It'll stop hurting I promise," Remus whispers before taking his hand off James' mouth.

"What the fuck are doing, Moony?" James practically screams. But for some reason he doesn't tell Remus to stop and Remus doesn't take that as his cue to pull out of him.

"I'm doing exactly what you wanted me to."

"I didn't tell you put your cock in me."

Moony laughs and he knows it the wolf making his friend do this. Hips started moving against hips and it's almost animalistic in nature what was happening to James.

He wishes he could tell the other boy to stop fucking him but James' mouth won't form the words. He can't make himself form the words and he's beginning to wish he'd just stayed downstairs with Sirius.

Lips attach themselves to James' as Moony pounds almost frantically into him. As though if he didn't keep up the pace he was going that James would leave him before he could reach his high. James hears his own voice added to Remus' moans and feels good. It feels normal for the two boys to be like this.

"James," gasps Remus and he can tell it's Remus this time and the wolf, "Oh God James!" A growl escapes the wolf boy's mouth as James felt a heat spreading inside himself. He felt Remus shaking as he rode out the high they had both been on.

Remus pulled the blankets up to cover them as he pulled James flush against him again. "I'm sorry," he whispered against James ear. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean..."

"I love you," James pants against the other boy's lips before pulling him into a passionate kiss which Moony breaks before it becomes heat again. "I love you."

He falls asleep with Remus buried inside him mumbling his love for the other boy.

Remus watches James sleep knowing that James belongs with Lily. But tonight he belonged to him and him solely.

 **I hope you all enjoyed He Belonged to Him.**


End file.
